priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Police Go Go Coord
'|プリパラポリスゴーゴー}} is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord first debuted in Episode 69 of the anime and was worn by Laala Manaka. The PriPara Police Peace Coord and the PriPara Police Hotblooded Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Tops The top consists of a shirt of white and dark blue stripping, separated by piped lines of gold. In the center is a light indigo section with a row of gold buttons gown down both sides of the torso. On top of the shirt is a miniature jacket of dark blue, lined in gold with several buttons. The lapel is light indigo with a row of gold stars sewn to it, while on each side of the collar is a small pink emblem design. On each sleeve is a thin, navy-colored band going down the center, lined in gold. Each sleeve cuff is white with a row of gold spheres circling it to match the trio of buttons. Comes with a large gold start-shaped badge depicting a pair of wings beneath a tiny star and a single line of red, and dark blue finger-less gloves with a gold section circling each finger hole and wrist. A white and dark blue ruffled piece of material is attached to the wrist with a row of gold spheres. Bottoms Dark blue short-shorts with gold circling each leg cuff to match the accents on the belt, designs on each leg, and two chains on the right side of the hip. Sewn to the shorts is a large ruffled flap of navy, lined in gold with a wing design on each one, along with a row of dark blue pleats sewn along it's hem. Two pieces of ruffled material is attached to the left hip; one is white, the other is dark red. Both of them have designs of gold. Shoes Dark blue boots with gold designs all over them. A large, gold star-shaped badge is on each outer-side of the foot, while sticking out of the cuff on top is dark red ruffled material. For one leg, there is a white tight covering it, while the right leg has a navy garter with gold lining, chains, and stars adorning it. Accessory A dark blue miniature cap with two lines circling it; one of navy and the other gold. A golden star badge is attached to the cap with a red piece of material lined by gold spheres. Game is a Lovely type Pripara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Arcade police.png Priticket Police.jpg Nurse and Police.png 2016-09-23 21.18.08.png 2016-09-22 23.15.54.png PuriPara_Police.png Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.29.55.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.27.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.27.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.33.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.01.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.04.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.04.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.07.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.06.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.59.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.57.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.00.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.01.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.01.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.00.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.13.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.08.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.08.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.14.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.13.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.15.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.02.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.02.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午06.58.20.png 34dda15c.jpg 38d1cdaf.jpg 056ad725.jpg 117ceb6d.jpg 82118aa4.jpg d3c64526.jpg e9940a53.jpg fe4fe013.jpg Pripara72-61.jpg Pripara72-60.jpg Pripara72-57.jpg Pripara72-53.jpg Pripara72-46.jpg Pripara72-44.jpg Pripara72-39.jpg Pripara72-38.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Laala Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime